


Familiar Nights On The Road (Once Again)

by X_WantedCriminal_X



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Danger Days Era, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot, Peaceful, Sleep, safe, something is not quite right about gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WantedCriminal_X/pseuds/X_WantedCriminal_X
Summary: Frank has insomnia and its been such a long while since he had to sleep in a bus with all the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like to read peaceful, quiet, safe and fluffy fics when I'm going to bed and I decided to write one of my own that fits those criterias. Enjoy :)

 

The night was eerily quiet in the bus as it is most nights. Having too many things in his mind, overthinking, stressing over things and with doubt on his head, Frank was having difficulties sleeping. It had been a problem for way too long. It felt strange to be crammed in a bus with his band after so long. It felt familiar from the long years they had done it yet Frank was so sure before that they'd never do it again that he had developed this unsettling, unfamiliar feeling in his stomach.

He listened to the sounds of the bus moving, taking them to the next venue on the list, he listened to all the other people in the bus breathing.

He pushed away the unsettling thoughts, letting go of the unfamiliar territory, just to hang onto the familiarity. He reminded himself just how well he knew all the others on the bus with him, recalling the memories of the many nights he spent in the same bus with them.

In between his awkward shuffling in the bunk bed, the memories spread a soft smile across his face. He used to be able to recognize the guys by the way they breathe, one of the many interesting skills insomnia gave Frank.

He focused on to the quietness of the night, feeling himself smiling proudly as he recognized every breathing pattern in the room and could tell exactly who it belonged to.

He focused on Gerard's breathing, let himself remember the days they were so close. His reminiscing was interrupted as he heard Gerard moving against the sheets and it felt as if it was so loud in the otherwise deadly silent room. He heard something strange then. Something, he isn't used to hearing, something that wasn't there before.

It sounded like metal. Metal pieces clashing against each other, not violently but rather gently. It was repeated once again after he heard more shuffling from Gerard's bunk and a comfortable little sigh.

That's when he recalled Gerard's necklace that he had been wearing earlier that day. Frank had wondered about it, knowing the other man usually wasn't one for necklaces. It was shaped as a key and it had piqued Frank's interest very much, yet he had kept silent about it all day.

***

"What's it for?" He asked finally.

It had been long, too long since the fist day Frank noticed the soft metallic sound of the necklace and he had been curious ever since. He had been making up his stories about it, making stupid assumptions just to tell himself it didn't even make sense.

He had wanted to ask about it, yet Gerard seemed different, looked different, acted distant, completely new. His new bright red hair was making him look so handsome and confident yet in a completely different way than before. Approaching Gerard has never been easy, however, Frank was sure it was not as difficult before.

So he asked: "What's it for?" Bluntly, and fast, simple sentence, no explanation. His eyes were fixated at the little object hanging by the older man's stained black t-shirt.

Gerard furrowed his eyebrows, making a small "Huh?" sound as he tried to figure out what Frank meant. He followed the younger's gaze all the way to his own chest and picked up the little key by his heart.

"Oh, this?" He asked.

Frank nodded slowly.

"It's a key." Gerard replied, short and blunt.

Frank didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He didn't know why Gerard is so unattainable all of a sudden, he didn't know what changed between them in the few years that the band has been apart, though, he was sure there was something there. He didn't give up then and there though.

"I see that, but what does it stand for?" He pressed.

Gerard took a moment to look at the small object in his hand, running his fingers over it. He breathed out a small soft laugh, almost inaudible.

He shrugged and left like Frank didn't even exist.

***

The hotel rooms seemed to be better than Frank remembered. Much more comfortable, much more peaceful, much less... Stressful.

Maybe, just maybe though, Frank was overthinking. He let himself flop down on the double bed and sighed when he realized just how much he had missed a real bed.

He wasn't sure what is was with Gerard but he was sure that the others had caught onto it as well by then. When he closed his eyes with hopes to fall asleep, he found himself searching for the tiny metallic noise and the soft sounds of breathing, although, he only found a low grumble from the minibar fridge.

***

The air was cold in the city they were in, much colder than Frank remembered it to be. He accelerated towards the bus, getting ahead of the band. He couldn't stand the cold and everyone was all distant and worried anyway ever since Gerard starting acting the way he does.

He opened the bus door stepped inside and shut the door behind him to make sure none of the nasty cold got in, nevertheless, he ended up accidentally slamming the door behind him. He managed to scare himself as well as his bandmates behind him.

Frank let out a frustrated groan and rolled his eyes at himself, thinking _Great, now they all probably think I'm PMSing._

Just as he was making his way to his bunk he heard the door opening and suddenly he was alone in the bus with Gerard.

The air was thick between them. It has been that way for far too long and Frank was quite sure he couldn't possibly endure more of it, which is why he didn't stop and kept walking to his bunk. That was, of course, until he felt Gerard lightly pulling him back in the living area of the bus.

Frank was confused. Again. He was wondering where the hell all the others were and he didn't know what Gerard wanted as he did not seem to be doing anything but staring.

"We use keys to open doors." He told Frank, matter of factly.

Frank furrowed his eyebrows, not quite knowing what Gerard was talking about and why he was talking at all.

"We use them to open locks. They are..." Gerard's voice grew quieter with each word he uttered until he actually trailed off. That's when Frank knew exactly what it was about. It had been so long that Frank had given up all hope about his own question.

"They are these little things in life that let us move forward. They are the hope in the hopelessness." Gerard said, or rather whispered.

Frank looked up to see a hot redhead staring back at him, yet this time it was different. It was familiar, it was known, it was safe and it was one hundred percent Gerard.

He quietly started laughing at himself for feeling like Gerard could ever become something else. The body language, the words chosen, the way of explanation and the look in his eyes, basically everything was so typically Gerard about those few sentences.

Those few sentences that he had spoken to Frank was by far the longest conversation they had since the very start of the tour and Frank felt, once again, determined to hold onto the familiar Gerard that he knew. He took a confident step towards Gerard and wrapped his arms around him, feeling Gerard embrace him back tightly immediately.

For days, Frank let himself be lulled to sleep by Gerard's calm breathing and the little metallic sounds from his bunk whenever he moved.

***

"Frank?" Gerard whispered, unsure if he was disturbing Frank or not. He was in the living area, sitting cross legged with a blanket sprawled over his lap along with a book.

"I thought you'd be going with the guys?" Frank mumbled, raising his head from his book and feeling as if he would disturb the peaceful air filling the room if he were to speak louder.

"Yeah... Well..." Gerard trailed off. "I wanted to talk." He stated awkwardly, letting his hands comb through his bright hair. He wanted to move closer to Frank, it was evident in the way he was fidgeting.

Frank smiled as he noted he could still read Gerard's body language as easily as before. He quietly slid off his reading glasses and put them away, along with his book.

Gerard took it as his cue to silently move forward and sit next to Frank on the couch.

"I got you something." He stated, in a hushed tone meanwhile he reached in his jacket pocket and pulled something out.

He held it tightly in his hand and moved his hand over to Frank, who stuck out both hands so he could hold whatever Gerard was hiding in his fist.

Gerard gently let go of the small gift between his fingers and let it land softly on Frank's waiting open palms.

Frank smiled as he looked down at the cold little piece of metal that fell in his hands. He took a moment to really look at the lock shaped necklace, run his fingers absentmindedly over the cold material. Huffing out a quiet laugh, Frank raised his head to look back at the redhead.

"It's so sap Gerard." He let his friend know, a little smirk on his face giving away the fact that he was trying to make up for the fact that he liked it too much and didn't really mean what he said. Gerard took note of it and shrugged silently with a slight smile of his own stretching over his face.

Gerard liked where they had gotten. It took them long enough, nevertheless, they had finally reached the point they had left off, the comfortable silences and wordless exchanges were back and Gerard couldn't be more comfortable with it.

Frank raised the small piece of jewelry and put it around his neck, smiling at how the gentle metal sounds of it matched Gerard's. Once the lock was securely around his neck, Frank let his hands slip away from the metal and turned his attention back to Gerard.

He tilted his head slightly to the side locking his gaze with the older. Small smiles, silent conversations, all the questions of what had happened to them, all the confusion and unanswered questions were carefully etched into the gaze until Gerard broke the silence with a quiet "I know."

Frank sighed and reached out to gingerly touch Gerard's cheek with the back of his hand.

"It's okay." He assured, just as quietly as before. He didn't need Gerard to feel bad about the distance that got in between them, not in that moment.

Gerard's slender fingers crept into Frank's dark long locks. "It's..." He trailed off, his eyes unfocused and all over Frank.

Frank smiled. He knew exactly what Gerard was thinking. It was long and dyed black, Gerard's favorite.

Frank scooted closer to Gerard, dragging his blanket with him and draping it over both of their lover halves as he closed the remaining gap between them by resting his head against Gerard's neck and tangling their legs together.

 _Whatever had happened, I will not let it happen again._ Gerard thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Thanks a lot for reading and I'm hoping you enjoyed it as well. I wanted to capture the warm, quiet, dark yet safe feeling of familiarity with this story. I tried something different with this one where I tried to focus more on sounds and the feel of things rather than visualization and I'm hoping it worked well for you. 
> 
> There is this little something hidden in this story and in case you didn't catch it, it's about how things tend to get out of hand so fast when you don't talk about them and how you could be risking or saving so much by a simple action.


End file.
